Sea Foam
by Lizzella
Summary: Arthur Kirkland.No one spoke about him in public. He was too feared a pirate to be even thought about. Only the brave dared to speak the cursed sound that was his name. And one oblivious bar wench. Long summary in first chapter. M for later chaps.
1. The Mystery Man

Exclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia-related or whatever…

Title: Sea foam

Pairing(s): England x Seychelles, minor France x Seychelles, few others suggested…human names used

Genre: Adventure/Romance (maybe some humor, hopefully)

Rating: T

Summary: Arthur Kirkland. No one spoke about him in public. He was too feared a pirate to be even thought about. Only the brave dared to speak the cursed sound that was his name. What happens when a certain bar wench meets him for the first time, completely oblivious to his identity? Fail!Summary. seychellesxengland, minor francexseychelles…human names used.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh.<em>

That's all I could do at the moment. Just express my dislike with a deep sigh. I wiped the glasses behind the bar and frowned. I was the only bar waitress that night. So I would have to deal with the drunken "pirates" all by myself. Those people were really crazy when they were drunk. Always talking about how they pillaged different tropical islands like the one we were on, Seychelles. Some drunkards tried to…get lucky with me once. Of course the lady like thing to do would be to politely tell them no or force them to leave kindly. Instead, I bopped them over the head with a bottle of tequila. Hey, why not?

I didn't bother looking up when the door smashed open. I noticed that the talking started dying down so I just started humming a song in my head. Then it got really freaky. Everybody in the bar completely shut up. I didn't even hear breathing. I was hoping no one would keel over with all of this tension. I then saw a large shadow cascading over me. I looked up and into the piercing, emerald green eyes of the shadow's owner. My expression wasn't too surprised, but just slightly bothered. I re-adjusted my eyes to the dim-light and noticed his garb. He wore a loose, spotless white blouse, a frilly cravat, and a broad-shouldered, crimson jacket. It was definitely too fabulous and over the top, but I tried to hide my amusement.

"A drink, sir?"

I asked. He looked me up and down. I simply stared at him and shrugged, returning to cleaning the glass. I heard a few people gasp. I looked back up. The flashy man was still standing where he was, and was still staring at me. I raised my eye brows at him. When I was about to say something the door burst open once again and I rolled my eyes. Then, I regretted ever working at the bar. The other man who had just entered began shooting at random objects in the room. He was grinning furiously and was staring straight at the man towering over me. He, too, had piercing green eyes, yet his skin was a shade darker and he had tousled brown hair, unlike the neatly brushed blonde in front of me. I heard the blonde curse under his breath and he jumped over the counter, bringing me down with him right before the gun's bullet hit a few glasses behind me.

"Aw, Artie! I was hoping we could play!"

The new man had a Spanish accent. The blonde frowned and grabbed something from his jacket and threw it over the counter. In a few seconds, the whole entire bar was covered with smoke. The bar was already smoky to begin with, but at the moment it was too cloudy to see anything. I closed my eyes and felt myself being dragged and I opened them again to see that I was outside and being directed to an alley way. My eyes widened. I tried to escape but the strangely dressed man had a vice like grip. I managed to scream but he immediately turned around to "shush" me. I panicked slightly and obeyed him. He was taking me deeper into the alley and I felt my eyes water. What was he going to do? He stopped walking and pinned me to the wall, holding both my hands over my head.

"You are coming with me."

He was British. His accent was very noticeable and gentlemanly. I noticed he had very distinguishable eyebrows. I returned to the real world and stared at him puzzled.

"Why? Let me go!"

I said, struggling. Why did he have to have such a tight grip? I decided to give up when he began to speak again.

"There are no women on my ship so I tend to get lonely…and you are the first girl not to go running and screaming to their parents or, even worse, _boyfriends_." He said with disgust. So, he wanted me as his little "playmate"?

"Like hell I'll go with you!" He seemed to smile at my statement.

"We'll see about that…" He said, nearing his face towards mine. I bit my lip and kneed his crotch. He loosened his grip and winced. At that moment, I sprinted from the man, only to be caught once again. "Feisty, aren't you? Oh, but do not fret, I'll remove that quality in time." And that's the last I heard before I fainted.

* * *

><p>Sorry for a short, first chapter! Write in the reviews whether you like it or not :) I wrote this about a year ago and just got myself to upload it. If it is liked, I will write the second chapter. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. The Unknown Location

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything used in this story.

Author's Note: Thanks for the favorites so far! I really appreciate it :) It gives me the motivation to write more! Hope to see some reviews on this chapter!

* * *

><p>Pain. That was all I felt.<p>

It was a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I tried opening my eyes, yet winced at the brightness of the lit room. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. I was staring up at a musty, once-white, wooden ceiling. The smell of the sea awakened my senses, and I remembered what had happened last night.

Last night! I immediately sprung up from where I laid down, forgetting that I had a serious migraine. I fell back and clutched my head in pain, shutting my eyes closed for a few seconds. I once again opened my eyes and slowly got up this time. I looked around. There was a beautifully crafted desk in the corner of the spacious room. Opposite that desk was a near by table with a tea set standing perfectly still on top. The tea pot had steam coming from it. Someone had been expecting her to awake soon. She looked down at the place where she awoke. It was a large, neatly folded bed. There were silk linens and the pillows were made of cotton and pure white satin. Whose bed had that been? I looked down at myself, thankfully wearing the same clothes I had on before I was knocked out. I tried remembering what the man looked like from last night. I couldn't fully remember.

I took a few wobbly and very unsure steps towards the only door in the room. As I turned the knob, I found it to be locked. I felt panic well up deep inside me. I was alone and locked up in some strange, floating vessel. Why did this happen to me? I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Feeling a bit homesick, love?" The same British voice from the night before flooded my mind. I quickly turned around to see the owner of the voice delicately sipping a cup of tea, sitting on a far by sofa near a bookcase. How did I not see him? I blinked away my tears, no wanting to look afraid.

"Don't you dare call me that, you filthy pig." I spat at him. He smirked devilishy and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No manners at all." He stood up and lightly placed the tea cup on the coffee table in front of him. "Considering your current position, I can call you whatever I want to." He said as smooth as velvet. What a despicable man he was. "But being the gentleman that I am, I must ask the fair lady what she wishes to be called, yes?" He walked slowly towards me, causing me to step backwards.

"I'd rather not you call me anything, let alone my name." I spoke fearlessly at him. I was still unaware of who this man could be. All I knew, was that he was the most ridiculous pirate I've ever seen. The thought made me smirk.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I cannot believe you even spoke this way in my presence." He frowned and shook his head once more, "You are in need of manners, young miss." He looked straight at me, staring straight into my soul with those piercing, emerald eyes. "Now I shall ask once more, what do you wish to be called? No answer will result in me calling you whatever I like. Maybe the world 'wench' would be glamorous enough." He had gotten much closer to me, at an arms length already.

"M-Michelle..." I squeaked out. His mouth perked up at the ends.

"See? Was it really that hard? I like the name Michelle far more than 'wench'. Don't you?" He invaded my personal space even more. Putting his arms on both sides of me. I slowly nodded and my breathe hitched as he gently tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. He had taken off his gloves, revealing surprisingly soft hands, well, for a pirate. I shivered as he began grazing my collarbones with the back of his hand. "Why so tense, Michelle?" I winced at the sound of him speaking my name. He put his face close to mine, nearly closing the gap between us. My breathe quickened as he refused to blink, still staring into my eyes. I flinched. He noticed and chuckled, backing away slowly. "You are such a fascinating creature. You will be great entertainment for me and the rest of the crew."

My stomach dropped at that last sentence. I was merely an 18 year old girl. How could I handle these frightening men? When I thought The mysterious pirate had given up on me, he reached into his pocket and pressed me against the wall once again. He then gently pushed the piece of parchment into the top of her corset. A furious blush had creeped up from my neck and now invaded my sun-kissed cheeks. He then turned slowly to leave, unlocking the door, and turning over his shoulder only to say one last thing, "And by the way, my name is Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland." I remembered that name, seeing it on many 'wanted' posters back home. I stopped breathing for a second. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! The chapters after this will be longer. This is more like a little taste of what's coming in the future. Please review! :)<p> 


	3. The Island Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. I wish I did.

Author's Note: Oh wow thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I didn't know my story would become popular this quickly I'm very pleased! Enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>I looked into the mirror by the door. My complexion was whiter than usual and my eyes were extremely puffy. I did not look my best. Feeling the need to get out of this stuffy room, I tried opening the door. It was unlocked so I slowly opened the door. I squinted my eyes painfully at how bright it was outside. My eyes adjusted to the brightness.<p>

I was surprised to see the crew mates were dressed in neat clothing. They wore red jackets and pure white trousers. None of them looked barbaric and were probably dying in such heavy clothing. I smaller boy caught my attention as he was tying some knots. He looked back at me and we locked gazes briefly before we were interrupted by a very arrogant pirate.

"Good day, gentleman. As some of you are already aware," He spoke, looking at me intently, "We have a new member added to our crew. She shall act as a 'house-keeper' for us.," He exaggerated the word 'house-keeper' and some of the mates sneered, "None of you will be allowed to touch her. If I see any of you are a threat to her, you shall never see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" The crew shouted in response, stiffening. Arthur smiled and dismissed them to their original tasks. I felt the boy looking at me once more and quickly returned to finishing the ropes.

"Feeling swell, Michelle?" I heard a snarky voice behind me. I jumped around in surprise.

"I would be feeling better if I were else where, uh, sir." I mumbled out. I was so nervous now that I knew who he was. I didn't want to speak out of turn or anger him too badly, but at the same time I wanted him to know of my dislike. "Why did you say I was a house-keeper?" I blurted out. He chuckled.

"Well, if I said 'play-mate' they would've jumped you then and there." He whispered into my ear. "Are you feeling sea sick, love?" I shuddered at my nickname. He frowned. "You look not well. I wouldn't want you spreading any of your exotic diseases to the rest of the crew. I command you to return to my," He paused, "_our_ chambers." I gulped and he smirked at me. "Would you like me to escort y-"

"Arthur! Arthur!" I saw immediate anger in his eyes as he snapped his head around to glare at the voice.

"I told you to call me Captain, Peter!" The boy rolled his eyes and continued speaking.

"OK, C_aptain, _we have spotted an island in the distance. It seems uninhabited. Your thoughts?" Now that I had a closer look at the boy, he looked no older than 14 and had the same eyebrows as a certain pirate. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"We should land there. How close is it?"

"About 20 minutes tops to get there." Arthur nodded and dismissed him. Peter ran off to the sails people and they started untying things.

"Sorry for the interruption, that was my bloody brother. No matter. So, where were we? Oh yes, I was going to take you to our room." He then snatched my wrist in his now gloved hand and took me into his quarters. I felt even queasier. He locked the door.

I tried swallowing my fear. Out of no where, he pinned me to the wall once again. I felt him breathing heavily against my neck. He started to lightly bite the skin there and my breathe hitched in my throat once again. His mouth started traveling to my jaw line and soon to the corner of my lips. He held my chin with a firm, yet gentle grip. I stared into his menacing glare and noticed it had darkened with lust. I felt sick. Before I knew it, I was throwing up on his shoes. I wiped the rest of the vomit off my lips with the hem of my dress.

He looked at his shoes in disgust and slowly started taking them off. He opened the window and threw out the shoes into the sea. I gasped. He ignored me and proceeded to opening his closet, choosing one of the many pairs of boots he had. The pair he chose was a rich, brown color. The boots were suede and looked pleasant. He quickly strung them onto his feet and turned towards me. I felt my punishment drawing nearer as he walked closer to me. I backed up against the wall. I saw his hand moving upwards and I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. Then I felt an un-gloved hand gently lay it across my forehead. I opened my eyes in surprise to find genuine concern on his face.

"It's a tad warm..." He mumbled out and removed his hand, moving to one of his many dressers. In a drawer were things that looked like medicine. He reached in and looked pleased, finding what he needed. He walked back to me and handed me a pearl-shaped item. "Chew until a powder, then swallow. Alright?" I nodded and accepted the medicine. He looked at me briefly and opened the door. "There's a new dress in the closet for you. I don't want you walking around with bile all over your dress." And with that he left. Was the infamous, merciless pirate showing kindness? And to me? I could have never imagined to be in this spot. Let alone be the subject to his kindness.

I heard many yells from the outside and looked out the window, finding the island. I noticed they weren't yelling because of the island, though. There was another ship docked there. A ship with a French flag. And on that ship was only one man, who I figured stayed behind while the others searched the place, and he was grinning deviously at the ship I was on. Then I heard him yell something in french and some windows at the bottom of that ship opened, revealing cannons. The cannons begun firing right at us. And I saw, almost in slow motion, a cannon ball come flying towards me.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being so short! I had about 25 minutes to write all of this and was thoroughly rushed. I apologize for any typos. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at all. If I did, there would be a movie involving everything happening in this fic.

A/N: Hey readers! I was so surprised to see my story becoming known so quickly! I'm really happy y'all like it :) And for the people wondering if something 'M-rated' will happen soon, you'll have to wait until some later chapters ;). Michelle is a strong girl, and smart. Remember that! Plus, I'm trying to make Arthur as gentlemanly as a pirate could be. I really hope its showing well and that you all like him :). Once again, thanks TONS for all the reviews and favorites I'm getting! I'll hopefully be uploading a chapter a night :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was standing there, frozen in place. Then I rushed back into reality and quickly jumped to the side of the window, seeing it just fly past me and land on the bed, breaking it in half. I was happy that the cannon ball didn't break the floor, and my face. I heard gunfire and more voices shouting and quickly sprung up from the ground. There was now a large, gaping hole where the window used to be. It was probably taller than me. I noticed the French man again, this time quizzically looking to where I was. When he focused more on me, I noticed the corner of his lips tugging upwards. I was being watched.<p>

I ran up to to the bed and ripped off the sheet. I opened the drawers and put in as much medicine as I could into the sheets, running for the door, suddenly remembering the dress in the closet. I turned around to the closet and pulled the doors open, hurriedly shoving the dress in my makeshift sack.

I ran back to the door, the sack slung over my shoulder. As I left the room, I saw half of the crew on the ground, dead. They were all covered in bullet wounds and blood. The sickening smell of corpses flooded my head. I quickly looked for a body I hoped wasn't there. I sighed in relief. The little boy wasn't dead. He probably escaped while he still could. The rest of the crew was still firing at the opposing ship, and I quickly formed a plan of getting off. With my sack in tow, I squatted and ran as fast as I could in the position to the other side. Thankfully, I wasn't shot at.

I looked upwards and at the top of the stair case, I saw a slumped over figure, clutching his arm. I stared at him puzzled. I felt as if I've seen the man before. I couldn't see his face, his messy blonde hair covering all I could see. He wasn't wear a jacket and instead had a slightly bloodied white blouse. The man then glanced upwards. I gasped. It was Arthur! And he wasn't wearing that ridiculous hat! I figured it was shot off. He noticed my gaze and stared back at me with a cold stare. I just stood there, lost in his eyes.

I saw alert in his face as he yelled, "Duck!" I listened and fell to the ground, just barely missing a bullet to the head. The bullet had shot off part of my loose pony-tail, leaving my hair layered and uneven. I looked back up to see Arthur running towards me. I quickly got back up, making sure the bag was still with me. He gripped my arm with his clean, gloved hand. "We have to get off." His eyes were stern and I simply nodded. He turned around and guided me to a small door on the deck. He opened it and pushed me gently down the stares.

Now with the door closed, Arthur was holding my wrist and tugging me towards the back of the room, where a now large gaping hole was. He cursed under his breath, seeing the water pouring in. It was up the middle of my calves. "I hope you can swim." Was the last he said before he pushed me into the water, shortly jumping in after me. I had fallen into the crystal clear waters, my head going under. When you were underwater, it was as if time slowed down. I watched the bubbles slowly rise up to the surface. I swam upwards and brought my head up for air, taking in deep breathes. Arthur was next to me, a small trace of blood in the water by him. My eyes widened. If he was in the water for any longer, the sharks would surely come soon. I bit down onto the makeshift sack and hooked arms with Arthur's good arm, trying to drag him as I swam. It was a good 50 meters till the shore and I had to really push myself. I was used to swimming long distances, but not with anything heavy. He was still conscious and was able to use his legs. His legs worked properly and he was treading the water as I guided him to land. We were a rock throw from the French ship, yet were not noticed.

I grabbed onto the rock in front of me and slowly helped Arthur up. When he was on both feet we ran into the sea cave. There was a foot of water inside, but it had to do for the time being. Feeling safe, Arthur sank down onto the hard, basalt floor. He cringed and held onto his hurt arm. I slumped down and removed his hand, wanting to examine the wound. I was inexperienced with such wounds like this, but my mother had taken care of wounds received in sword fights. I sometimes watched her apply herbal medicines and wrap the wounds. I recalled what she did and ripped off his sleeve.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't mind, just wanting the pain to be over. I bit my lip, looking back at his wound. There was a bloody gash, thankfully not too big for it to be fatal. My guess was that a bullet had brushed past his arm, because the wound was only on the distant side of his arm. I opened the sheets and started looking around for any medication to put on him. I found a numbing cream and something to disinfect his arm. It would hopefully be enough for now. I opened the disinfectant and hastily applied it to his arm, feeling him flinch away from my hand. I ignored it and applied more to the wound. He had given up on twitching and just laid there against the cavern's wall. I wiped the last trace of the cream and blood on the wet hem of my dress. I opened the numbing cream and dabbed a bit all across the wound. He shuddered at the cooling sensation being received. His wound had cooled down and wasn't as hot as it were before. The medicines were working. I stopped applying the medicine and hastily looked for bandage of some sort. Seeing there was none, I reached in for the lovely blue dress and tore off the sleeve. Arthur's eyes were still closed and I quickly wrapped the cloth around his wound.

I sighed and collapsed backwards, falling on my rear. Arthur's chest was rising up and down slowly and the sweat dripping down his forehead glistened in the little sunlight we had. His bloused had been ripped down the middle, revealing a beautiful physique. I gulped. Now that I could see him closer and more intimately, he had a pretty nice body. I shook off the thought, remembering he was my 'kidnapper'. But, if I hated him so much, why did I help him? I could have left him in the water for the sharks, but instead I brought him with me. I didn't know anything. I just felt it was the right thing to do.

His eyes opened with great trouble and his eyes were laid on me. I too had cuts up and down my legs and my hands had been bloodied from the sharp rocks. I wasn't exactly a pretty sight, but he still looked at me. Straight into my eyes. He looked weak, but thankful. He tried lifting his body more towards me and cringed, falling back down. I crawled towards him. I wiped my hand on my dress before feeling his forehead. It was clammy. At least he didn't have a fever. His mouth opened, struggling to speak. "T-thank you." He muttered out.

I smiled. He was grateful for my help. He probably assumed I would just leave him there to die, but being the confused, little girl I was, I saved him. I looked out to the mouth of the cave to see the sun quickly setting on the horizon, casting a pink glow into the cave. Then, I was pulled down by his strong arm and onto his bare, glistening chest. I was very light, so I didn't hurt him much. My hands were balled into fists and pressed against him, slowly raising my head to look at him. He cupped my cheek in his hand and moved closer to me, hovering his mouth dangerously over mine. I looked down at his lips and refused to move, letting him do whatever he wanted. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me, and felt him kiss the corner of my mouth. I opened my eyes surprised, and wanting more. Wanting more? He was my captor! Like hell I wanted more! Stupid British pig. Why did he have to be so charming? I sighed and saw him smirking. He probably noticed my gaping mouth. "You know, that's not exactly a flattering facial expression, Michelle." He said quietly as he dozed off into a much needed slumber. I felt my eyelids growing heavier and decided it was time to rest. I lowered my head onto his chest and released my fists, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing this chapter! I can't wait to post chapter 5, so I'll probably post it later tonight :). This was defiantly the longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoyed! I didn't read it over so I apologize for any typos there might have been. So, do you guys like Michelle's sudden feelings towards Arthur? Wait until the next chapter, when she discovers more bundled up emotions! Love y'all!<p> 


	5. The Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia at aaaaall.

A/N: Thanks tons for all of the reviews and favorites! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :) And don't expect Arthur to just randomly pounce Michelle all of a sudden. He has manners, so he'll warm up to the lady and do...things xD And just so people are clear, Francis is in this chapter, and will be a very important character in this fic. Alright, so, on with Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. There was water gently lapping at the middle of my stomach. The water had risen overnight and was now much higher than before. I glanced to the side, thankful that the bag hadn't floated away. I then slowly raised my head to meet the mischievous smirk of a young pirate. "Have a nice rest last night, Chelles?" He spoke, his voice as smooth as silk.<p>

He had called me Chelles. Only my parents had called me that. And my childhood friend, but I hadn't seen him in 10 years, and he was 8 years my senior, so I doubted he would even remember me. I sighed. Arthur reminded me a bit of my old friend. They had the same hair color, but he had always been hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. Of course I thought it meant nothing, even when I asked him to marry me one day. He shook his head and just kissed my forehead. I frowned at the memory. Arthur looked back at me and something sparked in his eyes. "Feeling well, love?" I nodded. He frowned and lifted me off his lap and onto a rock sticking out of the water. His arm had healed significantly overnight. I was surprised to see him lift me with such ease. He then slowly got up and leaned backward, cracking his bag. His shirt and trousers were wet, sticking to his skin in all the right places. I blushed when I looked down his whole abdomen. He seemed to have noticed and ripped of his shirt. I gasped.

"W-won't you need that?" I squeaked out. He chuckled.

"I'll bring it with us, and hang it somewhere to dry. It's too wet for now. If I could, I would take off my trousers and hang them as well, but I doubt you're prepared for that." He said with an airy chuckle at the end. I blushed, getting to my feet and reaching for the bag. He grabbed it before me. "No, dear. I don't want you over exerting yourself." He smirked. I frowned at him.

"I hate how you think I'm such a week little girl!" He looked surprised. Didn't expect my outburst, hmm? Stupid pig. "I am strong! I need no help from a man. I am a young woman!" He stopped staring at me. Instead, he quickly spun me around, and held my wrists tightly behind my back. I was pressed up from behind into his chest, so I couldn't look at him as he talked to me.

"A woman, huh?" He whispered into my ear, "Prove it." He said smoothly. He then nibbled on my ear. I let out an unwanted moan and tried covering my mouth, struggling with my arms. He pressed himself closer to my back, and I felt something poking me in the small of my back. It was hard.

Realizing my situation, I gave into his desire. Struggling would have made things worse. I relaxed my neck onto his shoulder as he explored it further. He suddenly bit hard into my neck. I yelped, hoping he wouldn't break the skin. He seemed pleased with what he had done and released me. My hand immediately sprung up to hold my wound. If my suspicions were correct, he placed a hickey upon my neck.

"Now people will see that you are mine." He said triumphantly. I turned towards him, very pissed off, and slapped him right across the face. He looked surprised for a few seconds. That was quickly replaced by anger. He had grabbed my wrist, almost tighter than the night he took me away from my island. I shrieked at the rough gesture and he put his other hand over my mouth. "Never hit me. This is just a warning. The next time, I won't be afraid to hit you back." I gulped. He then released his grip on my wrist and let me free. I slowly backed away from him. "You are not allowed to leave me." My only choice was to agree with him. I slowly nodded and waited for him to take the lead. He stepped forward, picked up the bag, and beckoned me to follow him. We were forced to swim to the shore, it being only a mere 10 feet away form the mouth. Than, we noticed the French ship. I heard Arthur curse under his breath as I prayed they wouldn't see us. I spoke some French, since I learned it from my old friend, but he had never taught me much. I heard they were sex-crazed, though. My mind flooded with images of what they would do to me. I shuddered at the thought.

We were on the shore and quickly ran into the forest. We didn't stop running for 30 minutes. I was unbelievably tired, but he seemed to have been able to run another 30 minutes worth. Noticing my physical capacity, Arthur had slowed down. "I hear a waterfall not too far from here. We will rest and replenish there. Alright?" I nodded. He stopped completely and, without warning, scooped me up in his arms. I didn't speak, not wanting the French to hear us, but the surprise in my eyes showed him how shocked I was. He merely smirked and walked quickly towards the sound of water. 10 minutes later, we were at an absolutely beautiful location. Arthur slowly lowered my down and I ran up to the small oasis, quickly removing my shoes and slipping my feet into the cooling waters. I sighed in relief. Arthur had walked beside me. I turned up towards him, truly smiling. I forgot who I was with. I was shocked, once again. For a moment, I thought I saw Arthur smile down at me. A real, honest to God smile. It made my heart flutter. I quickly glanced back down to the water.

"Aren't the fish so pretty?" I stared down at the bright orange, white, and black fish swimming underneath my feet. They much resembled koi fish that merchants used to come home with. They would be sold for quite a high price. I was never interested though, they were too beautiful to be eaten.

"Yes. Beautiful." He said. I didn't look back up at him, but I felt his gaze on me the whole time he spoke. He slowly squatted next to me and cupped my cheeks with his calloused palms. He moved his face closer towards mine, our gazes locked the whole time. "May I kiss you?" I curtly nodded and he didn't respond, only inching his face closer to mine. Our lips had lightly grazed when I heard a rustle behind us. Alert appeared in both our eyes and my face heated up. Arthur pulled out a short knife hidden in his pocket. I wondered if he had a second knife in his pocket, for it was sticking out. I shrugged it off and slowly stood up, well behind him.

What happened before me truly, and utterly surprised me. I was in store for many surprises today. But this was the biggest out of all of them. A familiar head of blonde hair appeared behind a tree. He was about six feet tall, had collarbone length hair, and his usual stubble on his chin. My jaw dropped. Was he who I thought he was.

"Blimey! What are you doing here, frog?" Arthur spat out at him. The man smiled and shook his head. I was automatically overthrown with the scent of fresh roses. Was it really...him?

"I'm only here to claim what is mine." He said, his gaze locked onto me. That accent, so familiar. Arthur glanced back at me, in shock.

"That's impossible. She is mine! She is a faithful member of my crew, and I'd like to keep it that way, you bloody git!" Arthur was yelling out angrily at him. The man smiled and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Michelle. Tell him wrong. Come back home with me." I didn't hear a word he said after Michelle. I quickly pushed my way past Arthur and flew right into the Frenchman's arms. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he pulled me in closer.

"Francis!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the typos! Nice cliff hanger, right? ;) Well that was a surprise. I wonder how Artie's gonna feel...Francis was the man that Michelle kept remembering from her past. In the fandom it is says he practically raised her or something so I wanted to incorporate it into the story. The question is, does Michelle have stronger feelings for Francis then she does Arthur? You'll just have to wait and see. ;)<p> 


	6. The Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia in any way.

**A/N:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I love all of my faithful reviewers especially 3 All of you mean so much to me :) This fic has been my main focus so if you were interested in any of my others, I'm afraid I'll have to upload the chapters to them another day. I'm trying to make this chapter about 5000 words. My mother has been on my case about me being on my laptop too much so I can only type when shes asleep, or out. So I'm taking this opportunity to write as much as possible, so there will probably be more typos. And I don't want to sound stupid by saying this, but there was a French Navy during like the Columbus period, right? XD Well if not, in this fic there is! SO NO QUESTIONS! Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

><p>The overpowering scent of roses flooded my senses as I buried my face into his jacket. His arms were so welcoming and warm, just how I remembered them to be. I separated and laid my hands on his chest, gazing into his eyes.<p>

"I've missed you, mon cherie." He said sweetly. I heard Arthur scoff behind me and I shot him a glare, not noticing the jealous rage in his eyes. I returned to looking at Francis.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I mumbled out, barely loud enough for both Francis and Arthur to hear. Tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes and I tried blinking them away, accidentally letting a single tear slide down my cheek. Francis bent down to my face and kissed the fallen tear. A blushed erupted across my face. He returned to his regular position.

"I'm sorry. You know I couldn't stay in Seychelles for long. Mother and father were taking me to all sorts of places to help and such. After their sudden death, I enrolled into the French Navy. My parents had originally wanted me to become a missionary, but I felt the job would be too far away from home. And even farther from you." He said sincerely. I had missed him so much. His scent, his touch, his constant scruff. I started choking out soft sobs.

"W-why didn't you ever come for me? Like...you promised?" He looked down at me, depressed at my current state.

"Do not cry, Michelle. My job overwhelmed my whole life. I was forced to abandon my social life. But now, I'm here. And we should make this last." I gulped and he kissed my forehead gently. "Would you like to come back home with me? Only one of our ships were damaged in yesterdays fight, so there will surely be some room for you." I smiled and nodded at him, almost forgetting Arthur. I let go of Francis and backed away slowly towards the fuming pirate behind me. I turned to face him.

"If we are to leave, I would like Arthur to come with us." Shock had spread across both the blond's faces.

"Like HELL, you are going to make me share a ship with this bloody, wine-loving NINNY!" Arthur stormed angrily towards Francis.

"What is this, Artie? I thought you were always the 'adult' in these situations. Guess the tables have turned." He smirked at the shorter pirates demeanor. He flipped his hair to the side and looked back at me with sparkling, blue eyes, "But yes, he may come with us. Only because the fair maiden wishes it to happen." He said, clutching my hand and bringing it to his lips. I blushed at his gesture and felt Arthur's anger light the atmosphere.

"Can we just leave already?" He spat out, crossing his arms.

"Stop being so impatient. You are acting like a child. And yes, we may leave." He looked back at me, "Let us go, yes?" I nodded and we followed the green path to the ship.

"THIS is your ship?" I gasped out in surprise. Francis, who just so happened to be the captain, had his own quarters. And my gosh, was it gorgeous! Much better than Arthur's. And his didn't smell like salt, but instead perfumes of different flowers. The walls were a deep red and there was a large, upholstered queen bed in the center of the room. A sturdy looking, ebony armoire was standing proudly opposite the bed. There was a sitting area by the bay windows, looking out to the vast ocean. It may not have been larger than Arthur's, but it was far more elegant. While I was running around and admiring all of the furniture, Arthur stood at the threshold, a frown frozen on his face. Francis was smiling and laughing at my enthusiasm. "So, where will I be sleeping?" I wondered aloud.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I can take the floor." He offered with a smile upon his face. I frowned.

"But I down want you hurting your back." I pondered, "Oh! We can share it like we used to when we were younger!" I said, sounding relieved. Arthur was still unaware of our past relationship and stiffened at the sound of this. I send him an apologetic look only to be interrupted by Francis.

"As you wish, mon amour." Arthur looked sick at our situation. As if in response, Francis spun around to meet Arthur with a menacing gaze. "There is a room next door with a love seat. Hopefully you can make use of it, yes?" Arthur frowned and stormed off, leaving the two of us alone.

I rushed back over to Francis and leapt into his arms once more. I missed his touch and wanted more of it. He gladly reciprocated the hug and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Francis separated himself from me and held my chin up towards his face. I looked at him through my eye lashes as he lowered his mouth onto mine. I had kissed him once, but I was 10 and he was 18. All we were doing was 'playing around'. He was like a brother to me. But then I started missing him more and more everyday. I constantly wrote to him, getting no letters in return. I was always heartbroken when I got nothing back, but it was all over now. He was finally back with me. Now...why wasn't I happy? I separated my lips from his.

"Francis...we can't do this so soon." I said, looking nervously at my feet. He sighed and patted my head.

"Whenever you are comfortable, Michelle." He spoke beautifully in his heavily accented English. I smiled slightly towards him and left the room, searching for another man. Francis had said there was another room next to his, so I supposed Arthur was there. I slowly cracked open the door, without knocking, and nearly gasped at the sight before me. It was Arthur, but he was wearing almost no clothing. I couldn't get myself to look away, intently tracing his every muscle with my eyes. Then my eyes immediately shot down to his hands, which were getting ready to slowly pull down the hem of his boxers. He was just about to fully take them off when I slipped and fell face first into his room. Damn, why was I so clumsy? Depressed about missing my free show, I groaned and remained on the floor. Arthur had a surprised look on his face and a slight blush dusted across it. He hurriedly reached for a robe to wrap himself in and turned around to help me. I cursed under my breathe. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"So...you and Francis are...friends?" Arthur said, slowly registering. He choked out the word 'friends' as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Actually...more like...best friends." Arthur didn't look any happier. I frowned. "Hey, he's a really nice guy!" Arthur scoffed at this comment.

"And by nice you mean a stupid womanizer who wants nothing more than a romp in the sheets then yes, he is a nice guy." Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I was infuriated.

"You aren't one to judge my friends! You don't even have any!" I yelled out at him triumphantly. I felt my stomach drop when I saw a wave of sadness pass through him.

"You are right. I don't have any. Because they're either dead, or scared of me by now." He sighed and plopped down into the chair behind him. "But there is no way, and I mean NO WAY, I am befriending that infatuated fop!" I narrowed my eyes at Arthur. Why was he so difficult. A thought came into my head.

"Oh Artie...I'm your friend." I whispered to him, seductively. I walked to the chair he was sitting in and bent over to face him, my dress dropping a bit, showing what little cleavage I had. I failed at being sexy. I tried maintaining my cool as I pushed back his hair with my hand. I was probably being to rough with him, since his head was being pulled along with the hair. Feeling uncomfortable, I let out a sweet giggle and sat on his lap, pawing at his blouse collar. "...or more, if you'd let me." I purred out. Arthur gulped and tried regaining his intimidating exposure. I pulled his face towards mine with the front of his shirt, "You did take me from my home to do...unfriendly things...right?" I whispered so only he could hear. Arthur had used this opportunity to take action and crashed his mouth onto mine. There was a slight spark between us. I was shocked at the sudden aggression and felt fear envelope me. Being the innocent, little virgin I was, this scared the crap out of me. He lightly nibbled at my lower lip and I let out an unwanted moan. I cringed as he licked my lower lip, demanding entrance. I complied and slowly parted my lips, only to be completely ravished. I was no match against Arthur. Clearly, he had done this before. I tried kissing back but failed miserably.

Feeling as if my lungs, and my dignity, were about to explode, I pulled back away from him as hard as I could. We both gasped for air and I looked back at him, to see his eyes were darkened with lust. Oh shit. That's not good. But not just that, I also felt something hard poking my inner thigh. My face dropped as I realized what it was. Quickly, I jumped off his lap and steadied myself, trying to regain my balance. Arthur's hand clamped down onto my wrist, denying me from moving any furthur. I shook my head and tried taking my hand back. Arthur looked at me confused and starting tugging me closer to him.

"Artie...if you are looking to do anything else, I'm gonna need you to do me a little favor, kay?" I said sweetly.

"What is it?" He growled out.

"Have dinner with me and Francis tonight." He shuddered at the thought.

"I refuse to even breathe the same air as that pompous frog!" I sighed, biting my lip. How could I make this appealing? It was important for the two to become acquainted, for they both meant much to me. Wait. Did I just think...that Arthur meant to me? Is that why I felt guilty while kissing Francis? And is that why it felt so right to kiss Arthur? I bit my lip harder.

"Ok. If you befriend Francis...I'll sleep in your room tonight." His eyebrows rose at this proposal.

"And what do you mean by 'sleep'?" He said, smirking at me.

"I think you know what I mean." I tried purring out seductively, it sounding forced. What the hell am I doing? He chuckled.

"And what if I weren't to befriend froggy?" He had a constant smirk on his face.

"Then I'll do what I was planning for you on him tonight." This had sealed the deal. Arthur released my wrist, finally, and nodded his head.

"I'll be expecting you tonight, love." He said, taking my chin in his hand and pecking me gently on my mouth. I felt a pulse of uneasiness wash over me. I watched him leave, realizing what I put myself into.

Francis, for whatever reason, just so happened to have a dress of my size in his closet. I refused to question why and accepted it graciously, discarding my ruined one. The dress was a light teal, and the back dropped dramatically. The front of the dress was simple. Sleeves that stopped at the elbow, a sweet heart neckline, and a tight-fitting bodice that complimented my almost non-existent curves. The hem of the skirt started at my waist and lightly fluffed out, some sheer white fabrics peeking out from underneath. It was elegant. Probably the best dress I've worn in my life. I heard a knock on the door and saw Francis come in. He looked as if his breathe was taken away.

"You looked gorgeous." He said proudly. I smiled at his compliment and walked towards him, hooking our arms together. We walked out of his bedroom and out onto the deck. I gasped. The deck had been cleaned and was cleared of anything that was ever on it. There was a small table by the railing , facing the ocean. It was lit by candles and there were only two chairs. I frowned.

"Francis, I thought I told you Arthur was coming?" He frowned.

"Oh yes, sorry ma cher, I forgot about him." He said, quickly clapping his hands. One of the mates popped up and Francis told him to fetch a chair. He nodded and ran off into a room, shortly coming back with one. It was pushed away from the other two chairs. I smiled and sat in the middle chair, scooting my seat more to the middle so it could be even. I turned my head at the sound of a door opening. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. It was Arthur, and he seemed to be wearing one of Francis' suit. I don't know how he got his hands on it, but he looked extremely handsome. The suit was a dark gray. He wore the usual frilly cravat, but this cravat had a ruby encrusted with gold in the center. I gulped andd came back to reality when I saw Arthur's face. He looked at me for a while and quickly hurried to the table, wanting to get the dinner over as soon as possible. We all sat down. This was going to be a long dinner.

After the meals were over, Arthur and Francis were chatting happily. I shuddered. He was winning. Arthur had scared me, yet intrigued me at the same time. It was weird, having a crush on your kidnapper. Wait, I don't have a crush...nope...those tingly feelings I get when I'm around him are just out of fear...right? After their little chat, Francis looked at me, a certain shimmer in his eyes. "Do you know what today is, Michelle?" I looked puzzled and shook my head. Francis continued, "Really?" He chuckled, "Today was the day I left you so many years ago." I saw him reach into his pocket for something. "And I intend on never leaving you ever again." I saw him pull out a small box and I gasped, staring at Arthur, who looked heartbroken.

"Oh Francis you shouldn-"

"But I must." He smiled towards me. All of a sudden I was extremely nervous. "Remember...when you asked me to marry you?" Arthur's head whipped towards me. Guess I forgot to mention that to him..., "Even after I denied you, I kept thinking about you. And I was so confused why. Then I knew it. It was because I loved you." I gasped and Arthur looked as if he were about to run away, "That's why I bought a ring as soon as I got on land. I've been waiting until your 18th birthday to see you. That way, our engagement could be truly legal. So, Michelle..." He got out of his chair and knelt down on one knee, slowly opening the small box and revealing a gorgeous, diamond ring, "...will you marry me?" My mind was rushing and the world before me was spinning. I had idea what to do. It was as if luck was in my favor at that very moment.

"Captain!"

"What?" Francis replied to his mate, calmly.

"We are being surrounded...by the British." Francis shot up from his position and leaned off the railing, staring out into the sea. He saw the faint lights. He turned around, seeing there were lights everywhere. With Francis far away from me, Arthur went into action mode and grabbed me by the waist, sprinting over to one of the paddle boats. Francis was too busy giving out orders to notice us lower the boat. As we paddled away from the ship, I heard Francis calling my name. The calls were urgent and started sounding terrifyingly afraid. Afraid for my life. He then looked out into the sea, it being too dark to notice us on the boat. I saw him slumped down onto his knees and bury his eyes into his palms.

We had escaped just in time. The British were getting closer to the French ships, but the slight fog forming on the sea had made everything blurry. We concealed inside it, safe for the moment. We would've been shot at if seen by either the French or the British. Arthur knew that. He had done this many times before. He silently rowed. Away from the battle that was soon to happen.

Arthur had been paddling for hours, constantly alert. He refused to rest, not until he saw land. Another hour passed by and we had finally seen land. We paddled to the shore of the island. We landed our boat underneath an unused dock. This island was populated by people. There was probably food on that island. I looked happy and smiled at Arthur, only to see the dismay on his face. I looked at him questionably. He kept his eyes locked on a poster that was taped to one of the logs supporting the dock. I looked at it and gasped. There was a painted picture of Arthur on it. He spoke softly.

"Wanted Dead. Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Awwww. Only 3000 words? xD Darn it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And I want you all to know that Francis is NOT a pedophile. At all. He just really loves Michelle. Just to clear the air xD Once again, I apologize for the typos. Please review, recommend, and favorite! Love y'all!<p> 


	7. The Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**A/N:** I did not forget the parchment that was in Chelle's bodice btdubbs ;) and HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS EARLIER I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND MUM'S BEEN CUTTING MY COMPUTER TIME SO I USUALLY GO ONE WHEN SHES ASLEEP/OUT D8 I'M SORRY THIS CHAP IS SHORT TOO I'LL MAKE IT UP TO Y'ALL I PROMISE! DNLFKJSKLJD.

.

.

.

...please enjoy?

* * *

><p>I looked at Arthur. That was the first sentence he told me since we left the ship. I ripped off the poster and looked at it closer. "They seem to have gotten your eyebrows correct..."I said, laughing at the end, trying to lighten up the mood. He looked down at me with the same blank stare. This wasn't helping. "Arthur, is something wrong?" I said walking up to him and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and stepped a bit backwards.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe it's because your bloody engaged." He growled out. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"I'm not...I didn't accept the ring." I said. He didn't look pleased.

"Did you want to?" He said, gazing into the vast ocean. I couldn't speak. It was as if my silence said enough to him. Truth was, I didn't know. I thought it was all too sudden. And the thought of marriage never really came to me. I was still 18 and all. Wait a second...

"Do you know what day today is?" I asked him. We had left late last night and I saw the sun peaking up over the blue waters.

"June 29th. Why do you ask?" My stomach dropped. That was the day of my birthday. My parents were probably frantically searching for me. It was my birthday and all. Knowing them, they had planned a party ahead of time. Now, they were most likely weeping.

"Today is my 19th birthday." Arthur wasn't phased. I still didn't know what age he was.

"Oh...well...happy birthday." He muttered out. Anger boiled up within me.

"What have I done to you that is so bad? Tell me!" I rose my voice at him, but just loud enough for only the two of us to hear.

"You played with me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"So. kissing me yesterday was nothing?" My eyes widened in surprise. Did the heartless pirate, maybe, care for me?

"N-no...I wanted to." He rolled his eyes.

"And I guess rushing into the fop's arms was 'nothing' then?" I frowned.

"No! That was something! Something called 'friendship'. I hadn't seen that man in about 9 years!" I spat out at him,

"Oh, I would love to know what kind of friendship involves sleeping in the same bed with each other!"

"We used to when we were kids! It meant nothing!"

"Are you kidding me? He was going to have his way with you last night!" I froze. Francis would never do that to me...right? My body fell down into the sand and I stared out into the ocean.

"You think so?" I choked out. I felt betrayed. So Francis was only going to use me for an 'easy lay'? I paused before saying something else. "Isn't that what you were going to do to me when we first met?"

"Not entirely...but yes. I had the intentions. But that was before I got to know you. And before you saved me..." He spoke softly, clutching his arm. I felt him lower down to my level and sit down. "Why did you do that anyways?"

"I don't know." I said flatly, turning my head to look into his eyes. His emerald eyes drew me in and I felt myself crawl towards him. He propped himself on his elbows. He looked up at me, wanting exactly what I did, too. I straddled him and slowly lowered my face onto his. Our lips locked and we were entangled in a passionate kiss. He collapsed onto the ground as his hands traveled up and down my back, one resting right above my rear. I moaned into his mouth. Our tongues were now wrestling for dominance. Of course, Arthur won. We rolled on the sand so that I was now beneath him. I felt his hands travel to the front of my body. He gently kneaded one of my breasts through the dress fabric. I bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan. His fingers traveled to my neckline and attempted pulling it down. I escaped his lips and denied his access to my chest. He frowned but agreed. "I-I'm just not ready...!" He lifted himself off my body. I wanted him to kiss me more.

"If I we snogged any longer, I'm not sure I would've been able to control myself." He said lifting himself up. He tried adjusting his pants so his bulge wouldn't appear so...aroused. I blushed and looked down at the sand next to me.

"So...what now?"

"Now, we need new identities. Like, names." I nodded.

"If we are going to choose names...I want Shelly." He scoffed.

"Shelly? What kind of name is that?" He chuckled lightly.

"I like it." I said, with a dead serious expression on my face. He gulped.

"O-oh...ok, Shelly. My name is Artemis." I snorted. "What?"

"Isn't that a...girl's name?" I started giggled.

"It's both a man's and a woman's. Now, you shut your mouth, _Shelly._ Someone may hear your hyena-esque noises and rush over." He told me. I looked at him, not amused.

"Ok...So, how are we going to change your appearance?"

"My appearance?...Oh, yes...everyone here knows what I look like..." A thought popped into my head.

"Oh Artemis...that's such a pretty name you know? Especially for _girls._ Don't you think?" I smirked at him, a devilish look on my face.

"Oh..o-oh! Oh HELL no, woman!" He gasped out, backing away from me.

"That's no way a lady should speak, Artie" I said in my sweetest and most innocent voice I could muster. He looked frightened but realized he had no other choice. Arthur was going to be a woman. This just made my day.

* * *

><p>Well that was some much needed hilarity. Artie...a woman...HAHAHAHA.I know, I just made all of your dreams come true. Well, sorry for updating so slowly! I might be able to get chapter 8 up tomorrow, if I'm lucky. Don't get worried if I can't, though! If I get more than 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll put Arthur in a corset. And put it in the next chapter. Good? Ok. Love y'all!<p> 


	8. The Disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

A/N: HOLY GOAT BALLS I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LATE T-T. I WAS ON VACATION AND WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE WHATSOEVER! AND, I KIND OF LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY SO I'M TRYING MY BEST TO STILL MAKE IT INTERESTING! !

* * *

><p>I smirked at the creation in front of me. It had on a pale pink bonnet, a magenta, satin dress, and bright, red lipstick. I adjusted a flower in it's hair, fitting it perfectly by it's ear. It made it appear more feminine.<p>

"This corset is really annoying." The manly voice growled out. Arthur poked at his stomach, "how can women breathe in this thing?"

I chuckled at his comment. "We somehow manage to, _Artemis._ Have you got a cold, dear? You are starting to sound like a man." I winked at him. He frowned and I laughed at his made-up face. "You know, Artie...you don't look too bad as a girl. Just too boyish of a figure." I said, pacing around him. "Oh!" I picked up some stray pieces of fabric I found while searching for a disguise. "This might tickle." I said as I quickly shoved the bunched up fabric into the bust of the dress. Arthur gasped and tried moving away from me. It was too late. The fabric breasts were already in. I burst out laughing while he fumed at me.

"Was that really necessary?" He shrieked.

"Why of course, Artie!" I choked out through suppressed giggles.

"I look terrible!" He yelled out.

"Au contraire, Artie. If I were a slightly drunk man, you'd look mighty appealing." I said, smiling.

"Ugh, stop speaking French. The language gives me a headache." He rubbed his head. "So,where to, _Shelly_?"

"To the bar, of course! We have no money, so might as well get some jobs. I really missed the alcohol filled air of those taverns." Arthur looked disgusted.

"Those places are disgusting! And so...so.." He shivered and then looked at me, noticing the grim expression on my face. "Nevermind..."

"So...what? What were you going to say?" I said sternly.

"N-nothing...let's go get a job."

* * *

><p>SHORTEST CHAPTER YET EWOFLEKJFS. I SUCK. I SORRY. IT FILLER CHAPTER. T-T. GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO WRITE MORE, WRITING GODS! AND LET MY MOTHER BE ON YM COMPUTER FOR MY THEN AN HOUR T-T. I LOVE ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND THE FAVORITES I'M GETTING. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANKS, AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A SUCKY AUTHOR 3 AND DONT EXPECT CHAPTER 9 ANYTIME SOON I'M SORRY JUST A WARNING /3


	9. The Tavern

**OH LAWD I FINALLY SAT DOWN AND DECIDED TO WRITE THIS.**

**I'm currently watching the Hetalia movie for the first time and I'm now finally inspired to write more...I am going to try and update sooner, truly. It's just I'm currently taking 7 classes right now so I'm swamped and have absolutely no time to do anything really. I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone continue a fic I lost interest in. But don't fret, I'm back and won't leave you for quite some time now!...Well, I'll most likely leave you in January and not come back to till maybe March...but I will try and update more often! (and have longer chapters) I'm really sorry everybody and I'm so thankful to have so many favorites and reviews. I understand that unmanning Arthur like that wasn't the best idea but I felt as if it needed to happen, and every story usually has their occasional "mess up". Thanks again for reading my fic, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>We cautiously entered the shore town. Older men wearing scars that told frightening stories were lined up against each wall we passed. They all chatted to each other with gruff noises and frequent heinous laughter. I saw an exchange between two men that revolved around a "WANTED" poster they constantly pointed towards. These men looked much like bounty hunters. I got more nervous and looked to my side, a flushed Arthur trudging heavily beside me. I think he was nervous, too. Or he could have just been absolutely embarrassed that he was dressed as a woman. We continued to walk and stumbled upon a some-what run down Tavern. "Sea Snapper Bar &amp; Inn" was the name. There was a help wanted sign on the door. How convenient!<p>

"Artemis! We should go here." I grabbed his wrist and opened the door, releasing clouds of smoke into the outside. I coughed briefly and resumed to enter with Arthur. There were more bounty hunters with even more menacing faces and battle wounds sitting at the tables. I gulped and stood a bit straighter, still holding onto Arthur. I quickly dragged myself and him to the bar. We received various violating glances from the older men. My stare didn't falter and I called out for the bartender. "Sir?" He turned around to look at the both of us. He was a young man in his early twenties. His hair was loosely tied in a low ponytail and he had rough stubble on his chin.

"What do you want?" He said bluntly.

"I wanted to-no, I mean, w-we were wondering if we could get a job here. We saw the help wanted sign." I mustered out. Why was this man's attitude so scary? He scoffed.

"Sure. We've been low on waiters lately. Have you two ever waited tables before?"

"Yes, we have before."

"Good, good...well, before I give the jobs to you, I have one question to ask. What are your measurements?" He asked us. Measure? Maybe he was going to give us a special uniform?

"I'm 32, 25, 36." I responded. The man and I both looked at Arthur.

"I-I...um...I'm..." He stuttered.

"Pardon her, she hasn't been measured in quite a long time. Do you think we could measure her now?" I interrupted. The man nodded, unamused, and pull out a measuring tape. He handed it to me.

"Go to the back room and do it there. Be back quick, kay?" We both nodded and scurried off to the back room. I closed the door behind me and let out a great sigh. Arthur attempted at sighing as well, but was stopped due to the tightness of the corset. He gasped and I looked at his reduced form.

"You know, I'm going to have to come out with measurements soon. Can we maybe start?" I said to the feminine pirate. He nodded and stood still. I took out the tape measure and wrapped it around his chest area. "Remember, 40," I measured his waist size, "34," Then I crouched down to measure his hips, my hands very close to his...er, private parts, "36." I stood back up and opened the door a crack. "C'mon, let's go." He gulped and walked out with me. I went to the bartender and gave him Arthur's measurements. His eyebrows raised a bit and he rolled his eyes.

"All right. You're job begins tonight at night fall. Got it?" The man told us sternly. We nodded quickly. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, we do not."

"Good. You can stay here. We have rooms for employees on the upper level. The room that's unlocked is yours." We paused for anything else. "What are you waiting for? Go!" We nodded and quickly walked past the crowd and up the stairs. We took a second flight of stairs and reached a musty-scented floor. There were cobwebs at almost every corner and an old, threadbare rug lining the hall. At the end of the hall was the only unnumbered room. I walked towards it and twisted the knob, it opening with a loud creak. The room was cramped and had drab wallpaper. There was only one twin sized bed pushed next to a bay window, a chair opposite that, and an oil lamp on a small desk. Arthur closed the door behind me and we entered the poor room. I turned around to look at him and saw pure disgust on his face.

"You'd think people who work here would live in more considerable circumstances..." He said as he slid his gloved finger on the desk, showing a new, clean pathway through the piled on dust. He coughed slightly and I proceeded to the bed.

"There's only one bed..." I said shyly and tried not to look at him.

"You can have it."

"But Arthur! Where would you sleep?" He shrugged and pointed to the chair.

"I could sleep there...or I could simply sleep on the floor." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No that is not fair at all..." I sat down on the bed, It squeaked loudly and I sunk into it. "You know...I think we might be able to fit in it..." I said sheepishly as I stared at my lap.

"What do you mean by we?"

"I-I mean that we can sleep in the same bed...but only if you're comfortable with it!" I said flustered. He smirked and I felt a bit tense.

"How could I feel uncomfortable sleeping with such a pretty little girl like yourself?" I blushed and gripped my skirt tight.

"W-well...I don't know, since I can't really take you seriously when you look like that..." I giggled under my breath as he remembered what he was wearing.

"We have many hours until nightfall...I think I can afford to take this off. You still have the make up with you, yes?" I nodded. "Good, good." He attempted at untying his corset.

"Let me do that for you." I added as I untied the restricting garment. He gasped and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you...I think I can breathe again." He said annoyed. I chuckled again and he smiled.

"Do you need anymore help?"

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you." He reassured me as he removed his clothing. He stopped until he was in his boxers. I felt my face growing hot and looked away, trying to braid my hair. He rubbed off his lipstick and walked closer to me. "Are you ok?" He asked ina concerned tone. He put his hand on my forehead, "My, you're quite warm! Did you get sick?" He said, getting a bit closer. I looked back into his gaze and felt my face grow even hotter. "You're burning up, Michelle." I shook my head.

"N-no, it's n-nothing...please don't worry..." I mumbled.

"Of course I'm going to worry, Michelle. I care about you and don't want you to get hurt in any way." He spoke sincerely and smoothly, his voice like velvet. He whispered softly into my ear, "I really do care about you, Michelle. Truly." He kissed my temple and separated from me. I lifted my hand to brush past where he kissed me. We exchanged glances and before I knew it, I was almost completely unclothed and pressed underneath his bare figure, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. His hands reached to remove any small piece of clothing that was blocking the two of us from each other. As he slipped it off I felt my heart beat faster. What was going? Was I really ready for what was going to happen next? My legs stiffened as he attempted at placing himself between them. I tensed under his touch and shut my eyes tightly. I felt warm tears run down my face as I braced for what was going to happen. His mouth separated from mine and a look of honest concern washed over his face. A gentle hand wiped my tears away and he spoke softly, "Michelle? What is wrong, love?" He traced my jaw with his finger and I bit my lip, trying to suppress any weeping noises. His eyebrows scrunched with worry and he moved off of me and to my right, staring into my eyes. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." I gaped and tried to find words.

"N-no! I'm ready! Really!

"Really?" He asked questioningly. He stared into my eyes without blinking and I succumbed to his gaze.

"No...I'm not ready at all. And I'm really scared..." I shuddered and felt Arthur throw a blanket around my vulnerable form. He picked up his boxers from the floor, still on the bed, and hurriedly put them on. He got underneath the sheets with me and kissed me on the lips steadily. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in closer. Feeling safe, I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. He was so warm. It was as if he was a human furnace. I felt my mind drift away as I was lulled into a quiet sleep.

My eyelids fluttered open to stare at the damaged ceiling. I turned on my side to face the pirate, who was sitting in a chair facing me.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said with a smile. I blushed, "It's almost time for us to come down. The boss guy brought up some boxes to our room. I was glad he didn't demand entry, else he'd see all of this..." He said, gesturing to the clothes strewn across the floor, "Oh, and my true, manly self." He grinned. I laughed lightly and removed the sheets. Suddenly hit with cold and the realization of my undressed form, I hurriedly retreated back to the privacy of the blanket. He smirked and picked up an under-dress. He put it on the side next to me and turned around, facing the door. I quickly pulled the dress over my head and left the bed. "We should see what is in those boxes he left us." Arthur said as he lifted one of them up. There were two small boxes that looked as if they contained clothing of some sort. He set it down on the desk and opened it. What was in there made both mine and his face drop.

"I-is that a...costume of some sort?" I added as he lifted up the petite dress. It was a fusion between a "sexy maid outfit" and a waitress uniform.

"...I think this is our uniform." I heard Arthur say grimly. What did we get ourselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>WELLLL that's all there is for now! (Again, I apologize for any typos) I made this as kind of a...christmas present to all of you. You have no idea how thankful I am to have readers who still read even after I've give up. I'm going to try and update almost everyday of this week, all right? I really don't want to leave you hanging like I did last time. Hope you all enjoyed! (And yes, I know I'm ruining Arthur's manliness by making him do all these things, but hey, let's be honest, it's kind of funny. And I feel as if the story has been tOo dark, so I feel like it needs some cross dressing goodness to lighten it up, yes?)<strong>

**LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


End file.
